Right place, right time
by Extensive JAR
Summary: Just walk to sit late into the evening and at night is not going according to plan. PWP Oneshot gang rape ...


It was dark, and beautiful, the moon is yellow, while on the road Sat isolated.

Smiling to himself, Sat thrust into his hands his pockets, humming as he went out of their way to the party, where, of course, that it would be the main attraction, as always.

Before the Security Council, but take a crude piece of metal hit him on the head from behind, making it cold and wet with the processor that is called humility.

Solid objects he gathered around him again when they landed on the muddy ground and moaning in pain, trying to get up to fight her attacker, but in vain.

The first major video cards in the mouth to other parts of the text long legs and arms.

Sitting and thinking that it was not known where he was headed to his face in a muddy puddle, and he breathed muddy water through your nose while squirming.

Lau, finally I could see a little through the blurred vision, seeing a fat man with a blue shirt with white cap, smiling at him.

Killer sat on the cheek, smiled and said something to others, Thu hear no water in my ears.

Hand a large pocket knife, went through his back, the blade scrapes on his skin and his shirt started violently destroyed from his body, still hanging limply on a few topics, but they care.

Then he tore his pants and threw him in a secret location, like a knife can cut his boxers.

Sat writhed and shivered from the cold air hit her naked body before me cold rain intensified.

Sat is a man groping in the ass usually, they saw three men, all dressed in different colors of blue, all smiling Lau, who was bound, usually on the face and helpless land.

Sat is scary, but it never felt scared, until she felt a strong pain in the ass, hard and rough, I feel that the ridge was on fire, his body began not control is, trying to force the offender to.

Sat crying on the ice in his mouth as the man behind the hit to the body, the rain was hit on her bare skin.

"Hey, Mario, can I get the tape? SB was heard from the man above him.

Seven people screaming at each other in the ass and gave him a beer, some as high as overflow Sat roar from his throat.

The man grabbed it around the chin and began to grind his erection when faced with terrorism, Lau, particularly in the soft cheek, and sometimes put him in the eye.

"Do not be so selfish! Included!" "Speaking anonymously.

"I'm bleeding now Find a way to lose."

The man removed his penis against the hard and soft Lau, on the other side of the handle a stiff neck Sat

"Oh," said the man was fast, and self-defense entered the body Lau, a man grabbed her ass, while the other rubbed his penis leaked by Lau content, seed first Monday falls on his face and frightened eyes.

Sitting can not tell the difference between these people and continue to squirm and try to escape, but his hopes were shattered and broken, when a man attacked the other participants in the butt and said a Shortly before joining the others.

Sat feels that his body was broken in half seriously, can not explain the terrible pain, burning up your pass as the two men pushed cock in her tight ass once again the process.

Sat is the worst that can see clearly now, the man who points out that a large man with dark skin, my skin, like grunting and smiling as they fucked him harder.

A man approached and began to turn the nipple Lau, blood tears, the pain is too intense, cf thought he would die, or go with shock in the near future.

Shortly after a man had touched his cock is soft, the State Bank does not feel joy, he said he would never.

Sat drawn a knife on his stomach ulcers are not very deep, but they were long and woven into complex patterns.

Sitting hear screams, he heard the sound of the belt quickly before someone falls on his stomach with an arrow, cuts still stinging with each stroke.

Burning his body is like nothing I have felt the pain too severe, SB could not think of.

Sitting remember a thing, so that in fact no less than required or something can be.

He was smiling, surrounded by people I respect how he loved and feel safe in a place that is so stupid so many times and never have.

Your thoughts could not long, and soon realized.

WB in the wet concrete, as was rain in the rape by big men in blue clothes.

Love your body at all times and shiny, it will use. Blood flows from his body for many of its streets around it are a red light. red blood cells and sperm mixed with rain water in a large puddle.

Sat whip a belt taken to consciousness again, he is back and saw a panel of dark red, almost no practice, banks do not think it was that or feel.

Sat easier thing to do is look at many stars at naeturhimninum, you want all this pain will stop, but I know that I can do.

Sat beaten repeatedly with a knife and seriously wounded. NO injuries have ever received, to feel this amount, or damage to his honor is not bad.

Tape running from the mouth Sat, Sun felt that it took hours to get it, it hurts and go, but it was nothing compared to how it was everywhere.

A man uses his fingers to open the jaw long before he knew it, Fall has seal meat into his mouth, he may fight again, and he could not feel any anything.

Shit man that made him leave it up to hide him from his sperm, as with rain.

Sitting almost glad they stopped type of suffering is almost like a dam tap into his throat, but not enjoy the happiness of man to stop robbing the exception, and without promoting abuse notice before entry.

Sat still feel the severe scarring of the skin that you thought, a whip and hit him unconditionally.

Sat create audio-ish screaming like a man suddenly filled his mouth with sperm of patients with thick iron and coughing violently vomited halfway through the white matter in the ground and heard a man laugh so hard, Tue want to kill the fucking bastard who wanted to kill them.

Sat is a sick man, if he was not beaten in the head and tied her to a donkey, but it is not a war. It was the right place, right time situation.

Sat even tried to scream but all that came out of his mouth moaning sound of his inability broken.

Somebody put their fingers SC and always keep a finger on her lips, until he had swallowed a large table.

Sat afraid of what it was, I tried not to swallow, but he has very strong push by the throat.

Probably because the drug is on the brink Sat loss of consciousness, the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes, is the man who fucked her, pull out and cum on her face.

. ~.

I am a good friend, erotic per day, my friend is obsessed with something and go out of my way and write about it (and sometimes me) .. Billy maze and asked me to write Sat gang has been broken, so that a good friend of mine, I created it:) And if you do not know the boy who raped Sat Westside Rollerz meeting was meant ^ ^ Black rape! You know why-* shot *

. ~.


End file.
